


Trick or Treat

by dracoqueen22



Series: Flights of Fancy [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blurr is a Human, Flights of Fancy 'verse, Harpyformers, Human/Harpy pairing, M/M, Starscream is a Harpy, fluff and cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dietary needs of humans and harpies are very, very different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAirCommand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAirCommand/gifts).



> See also this beautiful fanart by the ever-awesome Ephdraws, who illustrated this adorable scene: http://ephdraws.tumblr.com/post/149654896712/sketched-some-silly-harpyau-nonsense-based-on

Starscream's eyes narrowed. "What is it?"   
  
Blurr thrust the fuzzy, brightly colored thing toward him. It bobbed happily where it rested in a paper cone. "It's called cotton candy."   
  
Starscream's nose wrinkled. "Why would anyone eat cotton?"   
  
"It's not really cotton. It's actually sugar."   
  
Starscream accepted the cone from Blurr's hand, careful not to scratch with his talons. He gave the so-called cotton candy a delicate sniff, and immediately regretted it. Bits of fluff went straight up his nose, and it burned. Starscream sneezed. And then sneezed again. He shoved the cotton candy far from him as his nose twitched.   
  
"What sort of foul poison is this?" Starscream demanded.   
  
Blurr laughed, and Starscream felt the so-called food vanish from his hands. "It's not poison. You're not supposed to smell it, but eat it."   
  
Starscream's eyes watered. Another sneeze built up, and he had to turn away quickly before he sneezed all over Blurr. This was embarrassing enough without spraying his human lover in mucus.   
  
"I don't see how eating that is possible," Starscream grumbled, rubbing at his nose with the pad of his hand.   
  
"I'll show you."   
  
Starscream startled as he felt something press to his lips. He jerked back, staring through watery vision as Blurr held up a fuzzy bit of bright pink at him. He'd apparently torn it right off the cone? It tears?  
  
Starscream's tongue flicked across his lips. Oh. It was sweet. And Blurr was still offering a piece to him. Starscream braced himself and leaned over, delicately taking the bit of fluff without biting Blurr in the process.   
  
It was... weird. The fluff melted on his tongue and then proceeded to turn gritty. It was obnoxiously sweet, falsely sweet actually, and the flavor lingered in his mouth. Starscream tried to swallow it, but then it kind of dried up in his mouth. Eww.   
  
He peered down at Blurr. "Humans seriously eat that?"   
  
Blurr popped a huge chunk into his mouth. "Yep."   
  
Starscream snorted. "That does not qualify as food."   
  
Blurr chuckled and tore off another large piece. "I guess it's an acquired taste." He looked up at Starscream, and scratched at the corner of his mouth. "You've got a little right here."   
  
Starscream scrubbed at his mouth with the back of his hand, only for bits of the sticky fluff to get in his feathers. Sweet Adaptus. It was like some kind of horrifying sap!  
  
"I'm going to need a bath," he bemoaned. "This is getting everywhere."   
  
Blurr gave him a look, one Starscream couldn't quite interpret. Human expressions were still odd to him. "You'll probably like sno-cones better."   
  
"What are those?"   
  
"Bits of ice drizzled in flavored syrup."   
  
"Ice?" Starscream couldn't have sounded more horrified if he tried. "Do you not have taste buds?"   
  
Blurr's laughter did not sound mocking in the least. He shoved the last of the cotton candy into his mouth, tossed the cone into a nearby bin of some kind and grabbed Starscream's hand. "Come on. I'll show you."   
  
He pulled and what else could Starscream do but follow. Even if he did have to try some other noxious human idea of food. 


End file.
